Black-Red Kunoichi
by Kinomoto Hana-Chan
Summary: Sakura dikeluarkan dari tim 7 karena dianggap lemah. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan desa konoha dan bergabung dengan akatsuki. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Black-red Kunoichi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sakura dikeluarkan dari tim 7 karena dianggap lemah. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan desa konoha dan bergabung dengan akatsuki. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Happy reading!^^

Chapter 1

Sakura POV

Saat ini aku sedang berada dirumah saat tiba-tiba saja seorang ANBU memasuki rumahku.

"Haruno-san, hokage-sama memanggil anda"Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan ANBU itu menghilang. Aku segera pergi ke gedung hokage dan memasuki ruangannya.

"Tsunade-shisou memanggilku?"Tanyaku. Shisou hanya mengangguk dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang serius.

"Sakura, aku sudah mendengar banyak keluhan dari warga konoha tentangmu."Mulainya. aku pun hanya menghela nafas

"...Dan aku sudah membuat keputusan bahwa Sakura Haruno dikeluarkan dari Tim 7 dan dikeluarkan dari dunia ninja!"Jelasnya yang membuatku terbelalak tidak percaya. Segitu lemahkah aku sampai dikeluarkan?

"Ta-tapi Shisou...ke-kenapa?"Tanyaku yang masih shock dengan keputusannya.

"Sakura.. aku sudah mendengar banyak bahwa kau adalah gadis lemah.. kau tidak pantas menjadi ninja dan kau hanya bisa dilindungi dan takut akan menggagalkan misi. Maka dari itu, Aku memutuskan mengeluarkanmu dari dunia ninja dan akan mengangkat Karin menjadi Kepala Rumah sakit konoha"Jelasnya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya,aku pun berlari keluar dari ruangan hokage. Kata-kata Shisou sangat menusukku. Aku berlari sampai berhenti di depan kedai Ichiraku. Aku melihat semua temanku disana bersama dengan sasuke dan timnya.

"Yah..kau benar!dia hanyalah gadis lemah, tidak pantas menjadi ninja!"itu suara kiba

"Kau benar Kiba!aku sudah melaporkannya kepada Tsunade Baa-chan dan dia setuju mengeluarkan sakura dari tim 7!"suara itu...NARUTO!? Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan hal itu..

"Ya..aku setuju jika Karin yang menjadi kepala rumah sakit dan menjadi anggota dari Tim 7.."Ujar Neji dan tidak kusangka dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya!aku lebih memilih karin daripada sakura si lemah itu!"Ucapan Ino benar-benar membuat dadaku sakit...sesak rasanya mendengar sahabat yang dipercaya mengkhianati kita seperti itu..

"Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu!Sakura-chan adalah teman kita..kalian tidak boleh membicarakannya seperti itu.."Suara Hinata membuatku tersenyum. Setidaknya ada orang yang tidak membenciku. Aku pun segera pergi kerumah, tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang.

Normal POV

Saat ini sakura sedang mengambil beberapa bajunya dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah tas. Ia sudah bertekad akan pergi meninggalkan desa saat tengah malam. Ia menatap foto tim7nya dulu.

"Gomenasai..tapi aku harus pergi.."Ujarnya lirih dan menutup foto itu. Sakura segera keluar dari apartemennya dan berlari keluar desa.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa henti, saat ini matahari sudah terlihat. Sakura pun berhenti dan berniat beristirahat. Ia melihat danau disekitar situ dan pergi menuju kesana. Mengusap wajahnya dan memakan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Ia merasakan 2 Chakra besar dibalik pepohonan tidak jauh darinya. Memasang posisi waspada dan mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Siapa disana!?"

"Wah..wah..ternyata kau dapat merasakan keberadaan kami...kau memang hebat.."ujar sebuah suara disana. bayangan itupun keluar dari pepohonan dan menampilkan wajah mereka.

"Kau!UCHIHA ITACHI DAN HOSHIGAKE KISAME!?Sedang apa kalian disini eh?"Tanya sakura dengan tidak percaya. Kisame memberikan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Heh..kami mencarimu Pink!"Jawab kisame yang membuat sakura bingung.

"Mencariku?untuk apa?"sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Leader-sama meminta kami untuk membawamu ke base..."Sakura menoleh kearah Itachi yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tatapan yang SANGAT tidak percaya.

"Nani!?"

Sakura POV

APA!?Aku tidak percaya ini!apa yang harus kulakukan?Ahhh!

'Lebih baik kau mengikuti mereka sakura..'

"Inner!?kukira kau sudah pergi entah kemana"

'Tentu tidak! Aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh..'

"Lalu?kenapa kau kemari?"

'Yahh..kupikir kau sedang dengan suasana hati yang buruk..jadi kupikir aku bisa membantumu..'

"Oh...thanks Inner!"

'Ya..'

Yahh..kupikir ucapan inner benar, aku akan ikut dengan akatsuki! Jika pun tidak, mereka akan memakasaku untuk mengikuti mereka..jadi lebih baik aku mengambil jalan aman sajalah..hehe..

Normal POV

"Jadi pink?"Tanya kisame tidak sabaran. Sakura menatapnya dengan yakin dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah!aku akan ikut.."Ujar sakura penuh keyakinan yang membuat kisame nyengir dan Itachi menyeringai.

'Oh!ini akan menyenangkan!'Batin sakura.

Konoha

"Tsunade-sama!Sakura menghilang!"Teriak Shizune masuk kedalam ruangan Hokage. Tsunade menatap Shizune dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu shizune?"

"Sakura menghilang! Dia tidak ada dimanapun! Aku mencari ke apartemennya dan didalamnya kosong!"Jelas Shizune.

"Panggilkan semua ninja yang tersisa!sekarang!"Perintah Tsunade. Shizune mengangguk dan berlari keluar.

'Sakura,dimana kau sebenarnya?'

Akatsuki Base

Sakura, Itachi dan kisame sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk ke ruangan pein. Mereka sampai dan masuk setelah mendapat jawaban masuk dari dalam.

Sakura melihat sekeliling ruangan gelap itu dan hanya melihat 2 sosok disana. Satu yang duduk disana adalah pria berambut orange dan yang berdiri disampingnya adalah seorang gadis berambut biru dengan origami di rambutnya.

"Leader-sama, kita berhasil membawanya kemari.."Ujar itachi.

"Hmm..kalian boleh keluar.."Ujar sosok itu. Itachi dan kisame mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan menyisakan sakura disana sendirian.

Sosok itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri sakura. Sakura menatapnya dengan Pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ka-kau?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa...sakura.."Ujar pria itu menyeringai.

konoha

"Ada apa Baa-chan!? Kenapa kau memanggil kita semua?"Tanya naruto tanpa henti. Tsunade menatap mereka semua satu persatu. Mulai dari Sasuke,Karin,Suigetsu,Juugo,InoShikaChou , Tim gai, Tim 8 dan Tim 7 itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Kami mendapat Informasi bahwa Haruno sakura telah menghilang.."Ujar tsunade. Ia melihat reaksi mereka satu persatu. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menanggapi dengan biasa tanpa ada raut kekhawatiran sama sekali kecuali hinata yang memasang tampang tidak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa Tsunade-sama?"Tanya hinata tidak percaya sekaligus khawatir dengan sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah hinata...biarkan saja dia.. untuk apa merasakan kehilangan kepada orang lemah seperti dia.."Ujar karin. Semua menoleh pada karin dan mengangguk setuju.

"Bukan saatnya untuk membahas itu!Sakura sangat mengetahui rahasia konoha dan aku takut jika ia akan menyebarkan itu yang menjadi kelemahan bagi konoha. Maka dari itu, Kalian semua aku tugaskan untuk mencari Haruno sakura SEKARANG!Dismissed!"Jelas dan perintah Tsunade.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan?'

Akatsuki Base

"Na-nagato-niisan?"Ujar sakura terbata. Pein hanya mengangguk dan sakura segera berlari memeluknya. Setelah melepas pelukannya sakura hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak menyangka nii-san adalah leader akatsuki" Ujar sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa nii-san mencariku?"Tanya sakura. Pein hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau meninggalkan konoha dan..."

"...Gabunglah dengan akatsuki.."Ujar pein membuat sakura menganga lebar..

Sakura POV

NANI!?Dia bilang apa? Bergabung dengan AKATSUKI!?yang benar saja! Apa dia sudah gila!? Tapi...apa yang harus kulakukan?

'Kusarankan agar kau bergabung..'

"Eh?kenapa begitu?"

'Dia kakakmu yang sudah lama menghilang, satu-satunya keluarga yang kau punya..dan jika kau bergabung, kau bisa jadi lebih kuat dan lagi, aku yakin ia akan membunuhmu jika kau menolak..'

"Tapi yang benar saja!Ini adalah anggota Akatsuki!A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I!Anggota kriminal kelas-S.. a-aku tidak mungkin bergabung..."

'Keputusan ada ditanganmu saku..'

"Baiklah!aku sudah memutuskan!"

Aku menatap nii-san dengan serius.

"Aku... akan menyetujui bergabung dengan Akatsuki.."ujarku yakin. Pein menatapku serius.

"Baiklah, selamat bergabung di akatsuki Sakura..Kau akan diantarkan oleh konan menuju kamarmu.."Ujarnya.

"Oh ya..mulai sekarang, panggil aku pein-sama atau Leader-sama.."Tambah pein dan ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Gadis berambut biru itu menghampiriku dan mengajakku mengikutinya.

Normal POV

Konan dan sakura keluar dari ruangan pein dengan hening. Setelah keluar, Konan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai sakura,namaku konan...salam kenal.."Ujar konan tersenyum ramah. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku senang akhirnya ada perempuan di Akatsuki setelah lama terjebak dalam laki-laki psikopat ini..."Ujarnya. Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku juga konan-san, aku senang ternyata ada juga perempuan di Akatsuki ini.."Ujar sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan hingga berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Ini adalah kamarmu, kamarku ada disebelah kirimu dan deidara ada disebelah kananmu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku.."Ujar konan pergi meninggalkan sakura. Sakura membuka pintunya dan melihat kamarnya.

Ternyata kamarnya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Kamarnya tidaklah luas namun tidak sempit dengan cat yang berwarna hijau serta rak buku yang banyak dan meja untuk membaca disana. Lantainya juga dilapisi karpet dan dipojok ruangan ada kasur berukuran king size.

"Wah...aku tidak menyangka kamarnya akan terlihat nyaman seperti ini.."Ujar sakura.

Ia memasuki kamarnya dan mulai merapihkan bajunya di lemari yang ada disana. Ia juga melihat diatas meja membaca sudah terletak jubah akatsuki disana dan cincin yang bertuliskan 'Sakura'. Ia memakai cincin itu di jari tengah tangan kirinya. Ia pun membersihkan dirinya dan istirahat.

-SKIP- Pagi hari

Sakura terbangun saat jam menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Ia segera membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian ninjanya dan jubah akatsukinya. Tidak lama, Konan mengetuk pintunya.

"Sakura!cepat bangun!kita akan memperkenalkan dirimu ke anggota lain!"Teriaknya dari luar.

"Ya Konan!aku sudah bangun, tunggu sebentar!"Teriaknya dan membuka pintu.

"Ohayou konan.."

"Ohayou sakura, nah..ayo kita pergi ke ruang tamu!"Ajak konan.

Konoha

"Tsunade-sama!"Teriak shizune membanting pintu membuat tsunade terlonjak.

"Ada apa Shizune?"

"Kami mendapat info bahwa Akatsuki telah memiliki anggota baru..."

"Lalu?"

"...Yang berambut pink"

"Nani!?"

#TBC

Note :

Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh ya, saya tau kalo ff sebelumnya belum selesai tapi buat baru lagi..."-_-

Yahh...author usahain sih ff itu akan selesai 2 atau 3 chapter lagi...jadi sabar ya..

Gomen kalo ceritanya jelek...

Read &amp; review please?

Banyak review, makin semangat nerusin nih..:D

By : Kinomoto Hana-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black-Red Kunoichi by Kinomoto Hana-Chan

Warning : Abal , Gaje , OOC , dll

R &amp; R please?

Happy Reading!

Seorang gadis berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap keluar jendela. Suara hujan memenuhi suasana kota yang sedang sepi dan sunyi ini. Suasana yang sama yang berada di hati gadis itu.

Ia memandang kearah luar jendela dengan banyak ekspresi di matanya. Apakah itu sedih?bingung?kecewa? Entahlah.. Banyak ekspresi didalam mata itu yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Tsunade menghela nafas lelah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang banyak memiliki tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Melihat tumpukan kertas di mejanya, ia sedang berfikir tentang ucapan yang baru saja diinformasikan Shizune.

'Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan shizune.. bisa saja itu gadis lain yang mirip dengannya ataupun dia sedang memakai henge.. ya.. sakura tidak mungkin melakukan itu..' Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia pun kembali mengerjakan tumpukan kertas yang tiada habisnya itu.

Suasana yang sepi dan gelap menghiasi ruangan ini. Ruangan atau disebut koridor(?) Yang tidak ada habisnya ini. Disana, terlihat kedua orang gadis yang berjalan berdampingan.

Pink dan Biru

Warna yang kontras di ruangan yang gelap ini. Sakura dan konan berjalan diruangan yang tidak ada jalan habisnya dengan terkadang diisi dengan pembicaraan.

Mereka pun berhenti dan berdiri di sebuah pintu yang besar. Konan pun mengetuknya dan membuka pintu itu.

Terlihat disana ruangan yang luas dengan diisi bangku yang mengarah ke satu meja besar disana. Seluruh pandangan tertuju kepada si pembuka pintu. Konan yang melihat itu hanya memasang tampang dingin dan menarik sakura mengikutinya berdiri di sebelah Pein yang duduk paling ujung dari yang lain.

"Baiklah..ini adalah Sakura, anggota baru kita.."Ujar pein singkat, padat, jelas kepada seisi ruangan disana.

Sakura berdiri disana dan berkeringat dingin.

'A-aku ti-tidak menyangka a-anggotanya a-akan se-seperti ini..'pikirnya

^Baka!cepat perkenalkan dirimu!kau dipandang aneh disana!^Teriak inner mengingatkan

"A-ah!Sakura desu...Yoroshiku.."Ujarnya dingin menutupi kegugupannya. Sakura berdiri disana dengan gugup. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?awkward!"-_-'

"Cih!hai b***h! Namaku Hidan!semoga kita bisa bersenang-senang!"Ujar Hidan yang mendapat death glare dari pain. Hidan yang melihatnya hanya meneguk ludah gugup dan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Hei pinky!namaku Kisame..Yoroshiku!"Ujar Kisame memamerkan deretan gigi hiunya. Sakura yang mendengar kata 'pinky' hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. Membalas ucapannya "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik FISH-FACE"Ujar sakura tersenyum.

Kisame yang mendengar sebutan itu juga mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka tetapi ia hanya diam saja dan mengeluh dalam hati.

"Haha! Aku suka gadis ini un!Hei pink un!namaku deidara un!"Senyum Deidara. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar kata 'pink' dan hanya tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

Suasana kembali sunyi. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraannya masing-masing. Semua pada sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pein, yang daritadi diam saja akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan suaranya"Sakura, Pemuda disebelah Hidan adalah Kakuzu.." Pein memperkenalkan anggotanya sendiri dan ia menunjuk pria yang memakai cadar yang sedang menghitung uang disana.

"Oh...Yoroshiku Kakuzu-san!"Ujar Sakura tersenyum. Kakuzu hanya mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sakura dan kembali menghitung uangnya.

"Yoroshiku..." sebelum ia sempat kembali menghitung uangnya, ia kembali mengatakan" jika kau menyentuh uangku, kau akan mati.."Dan kembali menghitung uangnya.

Sakura melihatnya dan hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan sikapnya yang sangat protektif terhadap uang itu.

"Disebelah Kisame, adalah Itachi. Uchiha itachi dan kuyakin kau pernah mendengar namanya.."Lanjut pein lagi menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam yang menatap sakura dengan dingin dan menusuk.

Sakura hanya bisa gugup dan menunduk sambil mengucapkan"Yoroshiku.." yang hanya dibalas dengan kata"Hn.." tipikal uchiha.."-_-

"Pemuda yang sedang lompat-lompatan disana yang memakai topeng bernama-

"Hai blossom-chan!Nama Tobi adalah Tobi!"Tobi memotong pembicaraan pein dan entah bagaimana ia tiba-tiba sudah didepan sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Cukup Tobi un!lepaskan dia un! Kau akan membunuhnya nanti un!"Ujar Deidara. Tobi pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat sakura yang sedang mengambil udara disitu.

"Aah!maafkan tobi Blossom-chan!"teriakTtobi yang langsung membungkuk melihat sakura. Sakura pun hanya tersenyum ke arah tobi dan berkata"Daijoubu tobi.."Tobi pun segera kembali ke tempat duduk dengan riang sambil berteriak "Tobi anak baik!"

Sakura sweatdrop lagi melihat kelakuan tobi yang seperti anak umur 3 tahun yang dibeliin balon sama orangtuanya.

"Sakura, dan yang hitam-putih itu bernama Zetsu.."Ujar pein. Sakura menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk pein dan melihat orang(?) Berwarna hitam putih dan berbentuk seperti tumbuhan vinus flytrap.

"Yo-yoroshiku Zetsu-san.."Sakura membungkuk sedangkan Zetsu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan nafsu?membunuh? Entahlah..hanya dia yang mengetahuinya.

"Dan yang terakhir..." pein menunjuk kearah pemuda berambut merah. Sakura melihat arah yang ditunjuk pein dan menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Sasori..."Lanjut pein. Sakura menoleh kearah pein dengan bingung dan menoleh kearah pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura mencoba mengingat nama pemuda itu sepertinya nama dan wajahnya tidak asing bagi sakura.

"Sasori? Nama yang tidak asing.."Ujar sakura sambil berfikir. Sasori menatapnya aneh begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"Pemuda yang kau bunuh.."Jelas pein. Sakura pun tambah berfikir lagi tentang nama itu.

'Sasori..sasori...entah dimana aku pernah mendengarnya..'Batin sakura.

^BAKA!Dia pemuda yang kau bunuh bersama nenek chiyo! Pemuda yang membawa Gaara bersama partner pirangnya!^Jelas inner sakura yang tidak mengerti kenapa outernya bisa melupakan hal itu.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, sakura pun mengingatnya.

'Aaaahhhh!Sasori yang itu!'

"Aaahhh!Sasori!kenapa kau masih hidup!?"Teriak sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasori. Sedangkan sasori dan yang lainnya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'Lemot sekali sih dia...'Batin yang lainnya.

Sakura menghampiri sasori dan menyentuh pipinya.

"Hmm...Hah!?kau manusiaaa?"Teriak sakura tepat di depan wajah sasori. Sasori hanya menutup telinganya dan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya..ya... puas!?"Jawab Sasori. Sakura memandangnya aneh dan kembali berdiri disebelah pein.

"Baiklah..perkenalan sudah cukup. Saat ini aku masih belum bisa menentukan siapa partner sakura. Jadi, dia mungkin akan menjalankan misi sendiri atau bergabung dengan tim lain. Kalian dibubarkan!"Ujar Pein dingin dan ia pun segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sakura diam berdiri disana. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Berfikir dan ia memustuskan membuat sarapan pagi untuk semua.

"Ano..." semua mata menoleh kearahnya membuat sakura bertambah gugup.

"Boleh aku bertanya dimana dapurnya?"Tanya Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kesana un?"Tanya Deidara.

"Baka!tentu saja mau membuat makan!kau pikir aku disana ngapain hah!?"Ujar Sakura kesal. Deidara menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"What the f**k! Kau bisa memasak!?"Tanya Hidan tidak percaya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sakura.

"Yeay!Tobi mau makan masakan blossom-chan!"Ujar Tobi girang dan langsung menarik sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Eeeehhh?"

Hinata POV

Saat ini aku sedang berada di tempat Latihan bersama Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun. Mereka berdua sedang berlatih dan bertarung satu sama lain. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk diam melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Yo Hinata!bagaimana jurus baruku tadi?"Tanya kiba. Aku melihatnya berdiri di depanku dengan keringat yang bercucuran diwajahnya. Ia pasti sangat lelah.

"Ka-kau sa-sangat he-hebat Kiba-kun..Shi-Shino-kun juga..."Ujarku tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun duduk disebelahku.

"Kau juga Hinata! Seharusnya kau mencari jurus baru juga agar aku bisa bertarung denganmu! Jika sekarang, kau masih lemah untuk bertarung, nanti kau pingsan jika aku melawanmu.."Ujar Kiba-kun kepadaku. Entah mengapa ucapannya benar-benar menusukku. Sesak rasanya dikatakan lemah oleh timku sendiri. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyumku yang terpaksa.

"Lebih baik kita cepat siap-siap, bukankah kita ada misi mencari Haruno? Aku tidak mau kita terlambat.."Ujar Shino-kun yang langsung bangun dari duduknya. Aku dan Kiba-kun pun ikut berdiri dan kita berpisah kerumah masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

'Sakura-chan..Kau dimana?'

Sakura segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk anggota lainnya. Ia hari ini akan membuat pancake dan dango. Saat sakura sedang sibuk membuat sarapan, deidara dan Hidan masuk ke dapur menganggu sakura.

"Hmm..wangi yang lezat un! Apa yang kau buat pinky un?"Tanya Deidara. Sakura hanya menoleh kearahnya dan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"The hell!? Masakanmu terlihat lezat b***h! Tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak..dan apa yang kau masak b***h!?"Ujar Hidan berdiri di sebelah sakura. Sakura mengerutkan alis tidak suka.

"Hah~..Aku sedang membuat pancake untuk SARAPAN ini, dan aku MOHON untuk tidak menggangguku memasak sekarang atau kalian yang akan menjadi santapan MAKAN MALAM nanti!"Ujar sakura dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Deidara dan Hidan segera pergi keluar dari dapur dan menunggu di meja makan.

"Yo! Ada apa dengan kalian?"Tanya kisame yang melihat Hidan dan deidara yang ekspresinya menggambarkan wajah tidak percaya, takut, dll.

"Menyeramkan un!"Ujar deidara. Kisame menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Hah!?"

"Gadis yang menyeramkan! Ingatkan aku untuk tidak bermacam-macam dengan b***h disana!"Ujar Hidan sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur. Kisame melihat arah yang ditunjuk Hidan dan menyengir.

'Sepertinya gadis ini menyenangkan'

Pintu gerbang Konoha

"Ah..akhirnya kalian datang juga.."ujar Chouji melihat kedatangan Hinata,Shino dan Kiba.

"Maaf kita telat! Sebelum kesini, kita sepakat untuk latihan sebentar..hehe.."Jelas kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa semua sudah disini?"Tanya Shino melihat sekeliling.

"Ya.. hanya tinggal para Sensei saja..."Jawab Ino.

POOF!

Semua memasang posisi siaga melihat asap muncul di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat disana para sensei dari setiap tim. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma dan Gai.

"Wah..wah..ternyata para muridku sudah sampai terlebih dahulu yah.."Ujar Kakashi.

"Itu bagus Kakashi! Mereka memiliki Semangat Muda! Aku bangga pada kalian!"Teriak Gai-sensei mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat pergi.."Ujar Asuma yang dibalas anggukan dari yang lain. Mereka pun pergi keluar gerbang menjalankan misi mereka mencari Gadis kunoichi pink ini.

Akatsuki

"Hmm..Makananmu sangat lezat un! Sudah lama tidak makan makanan selezat ini un!"Ujar Deidara makan dengan lahapnya. Ucapan deidara disetujui anggota lain dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi teman barunya ini.

"Aku senang kau disini sakura.. dan aku senang memakan masakanmu yang lezat ini.."Ujar Konan yang duduk disebelah sakura dengan tersenyum.

Setelah mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, mereka pun pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan sakura sendiri dengan piring-piring kotor itu. Sakura menatapnya dan menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya ia akan membereskan semuanya sendirian.

Sakura mulai mengambil satu persatu piring dan berhenti saat mengetahui ada tangan yang memberhentikannya. Menoleh kearah pemilik tangan, ia membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Itachi-san? Ada apa?"Tanya Sakura ramah.

"Biar aku yang membereskan piring-piring ini. Biar kau mencuci piring di dapur."Ujarnya dingin. Sakura hanya bisa mematuhinya dan segera pergi ke dapur.

'Aneh.. pikir Sakura melihat Itachi yang berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkannya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, ia melihat jam disekitarnya. Jam 2 siang. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk latihan.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari base dan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk latihan. Menuju dalam hutan, ia segera berlatih dengan Ninjutsunya maupun Taijutsunya.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek berdiri didepan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Jadi?"mulai Gadis yang duduk itu menatap kearahnya.

"Informasi ini belum pasti Tsunade-sama. Kami tidak bisa memastikan apakah informasi ini benar atau tidak. Kami tidak mengetahui dimana lokasi Akatsuki dan sepertinya mereka sedang tidak bergerak untuk sementara yang menyulitkan kita memastikan informasi ini."Jelas shizune tegas. Tsunade menatapnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak tau informasi itu benar atau salah. Biarkan Tim Naruto dan yang lainnya mencari informasi ini. Kita tidak mengetahui apakah ia diculik atau pergi meninggalkan desa. Jadi, kepastian ada di mereka.."Jelas Tsunade. Shizune hanya menatapnya dan mengangguk. Ia pun segera pergi dari ruangan Tsunade.

'Sakura..dimana kau sebenarnya?apa yang sudah kuperbuat?'

Akatsuki, lebih tepat Sakura

Sakura sedang asiknya berlatih sampai ia merasakan chakra familiar menghampirinya.

"Pein-sama?ada apa?"Tanya Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan terlihatlah pein yang sedang berdiri melihatnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan.."Jawab Pein singkat. Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Dan apa itu?"Tanya Sakura penasaran. Pein menatapnya dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Keruanganku.."Ujar pein dan ia jalan masuk ke base.

Sakura menatapnya bingung dan mengikutinya jauh dibelakang.

Ruangan Pein

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Nii-san?"Tanya sakura gak sabaran. Pein pun berdiri didepannya.

"Kau adikku.."Mulainya. Sakura mulai menatapnya bingung.

"Ya..lalu?"

"...yang berarti kau mewarisi kekkei genkai sama sepertiku.."Lanjut Pein. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kekkei genkai?"Tanyanya.

"Ya.."jawab Pein singkat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya sakura lagi. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sebenarnya ia mewarisi Kekkei genkai.

"Rinnegan.."Jawaban Pein membuat sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Rinnegan adalah Kekkei genkai yang sangat melegenda dan ia mewarisi itu? Wow..

"Benarkah Nii-san?"Tanya sakura tidak pasti. Pein hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan setelah itu ia kembali je tempat duduknya.

"Itachi!"panggil Pein dan tidak berapa lama munculah sosok yang dipanggil di depan pintu. Itachi berjalan menuju sakura setelah diberi anggukan oleh pein.

Sakura memandang Itachi bingung tetapi sebelum ia bisa memikirkan lebih lanjut Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya ke Sakura. Dan yang terakhir sakura lihat adalah mata Itachi sebelum semuanya gelap.

Sakura pun membuka matanya. Ia terakhir mengingat bahwa ia terkena mangekyou Sharingannya Itachi. Dan saat ini ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat asing menurutnya. Ia tidak tau dia sekarang berada dimana. Dan saat ia sedang seriusnya berfikir, pintu kamar pun terbuka memperlihatkan perempuan berambut Pirang disana.

"Ah..Sakura-chan..kau sudah bangun.."Ujar perempuan itu. Sakura menatapnya dan seketika matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"K-Kaa-s-san?"Tanyanya terbata-bata. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kaget melihat kaa-sanmu masuk kesini? Kau tidak suka kaa-sanmu disini?"Tanya kaa-san sakura dengan raut sedih.

"I-iie.. a-aku hanya ka-kaget k-kaa-san di-disini.."Ujar Sakura. Saat Kaa-san sakura ingin memeluknya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut pink. Yang membuat mereka kaget adalah penampilan pemuda itu yang berlumuran darah dan banyak goresan di kulitnya.

"Me-mebuki, Sa-sakura..ce-cepat lari!"Ujar pemuda itu dan ia jatuh begitu saja.

Sakura dan kaa-sannya menatapnya dengan horror. Sakura dan Mebuki menangis disana. Tidak berapa lama muncul beberapa orang berjubah masuk disana menodongkan katananya.

Mebuki berdiri di depan sakura melindungi Sakura. Dan dengan gerakan kilat, salah satu sosok berjubah itu menusuk Mebuki di bagian perutnya dan Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"KAA-SAN!"Jeritnya dan segera menghampiri kaa-sannya. Ia menangis melihat kaa-san dan tou-sannya Mati di didepan matanya. Dan saat itu juga Mata sakura pun berubah dari matanya yang berwarna emerald menjadi mata berwarna abu-abu dengan lingkaran didalamnya.

Dan saat itu juga sakura kembali ke dunia nyata dimana Pein dan Itachi berada disana.

Pein menghampiri sakura yang jatuh terduduk disana. Sakura yang melihat Nii-sannya segera memeluknya yang dibalas pelukannya oleh pein. Itachi yang melihatnya tidak ingin mengganggu dan ia segera pergi dari ruangan pein.

Sakura masih menangis dari pelukan pein yang sedang menenanginya.

"Gomen Saku..aku melakukan ini untuk menfaktifkan Rinneganmu.."Ujar pein mengusap punggung sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan ia berhenti menangis.

"Mengaktifkan rinneganmu itu butuh tenaga yang banyak, Kau pasti lelah dan kau lebih baik beristirahat.."Pein membantu sakura berdiri dan segera mengantarkan sakura ke kamarnya.

Di dalam hutan yang gelap ini, terlihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita Kakashi? " Tanya Asuma menoleh kearah Kakashi dengan serius.

"Kita akan bagi ke beberapa tim.. agar tidak sulit, tim kita saja.. Tim Gai, kalian akan pergi ke Kirigakure dan Takigakure, Tim 10 akan pergi ke Sunagakure dan Kumogakure, Tim 8 akan pergi ke Yukigakure dan Otogakure sedangkan Tim Taka akan bersama Tim 7 pergi ke Kusagakure dan Amegakure." Jelas kakashi yang direspon dengan Anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Kita akan kembali setelah 5 hari di tempat ini..mengerti? " Dan lagi direspon dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita pergi! "

"Hai!"

-SKIP-

Sudah 3 Hari Sakura tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan 3 hari juga tim Kakashi pergi ke Kusagakure dan Hari ini saatnya Tim Kakashi pergi ke Amegakure mencari Informasi tentang Mantan Kunoichi Konoha ini.

Sakura membuka matanya yang sangat berat itu. Lelah, ia sangat lelah untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia tidak bisa bergerak bangun dari kasurnya. Dan saat itu, terdengar ketukan di pintunya.

"Sakura? Apa kau sudah bangun?"Tanya Konan dengan nada khawatir. Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan konan.

"Y-ya.."Jawabnya lemah. Tapi Konan di akatsuki bukanlah apa-apa jika mendengar suara kecil saja tidak bisa. Mendengar bahwa sakura menjawab, ia segera membuka pintu sakura dengan keras dan masuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Konan khawatir yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

"Aku sangat khawatir saat mengetahui kau tidak keluar kamar.. aku bertanya kepada pein ia hanya menjawab bahwa kau beristirahat.. tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi.."Ujar Konan. Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyumannya.

"Chotto matte ne!"Konan segera keluar dari kamarnya entah apa yang dilakukan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, seluruh anggota akatsuki mulai memasuki kamarnya.

"Pinky un! Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Deidara khawatir.

"Cih! Kau membuatku khawatir b***h!"Ujar Hidan menghampiri Sakura.

'Ternyata semua mengkhawatirkanku.. aku sangat senang..'Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan memaksakan dirinya berbicara.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa!lihat kan?"Ujar Sakura riang mengangkat tangannya dengan tersenyum. Anggota yang lain menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan sakura.

"Baiklah, biarkan sakura beristirahat..ato keluar!"Ujar Konan menarik anggota lain keluar kamar Sakura.

Tim Kakashi

Saat ini, Tim Kakashi sudah berada di dekat pintu masuk Amegakure. Mereka merubah penampilan mereka menjadi warga biasa.

Saat sudah memasuki Gerbang, mereka berpencar untuk mencari sekedar informasi tentang sakura.

Waktu sudah mulai gelap, dan Kakashi belum mendapatkan Informasi yang dicari. Mereka memutuskan mencari penginapan disana.

SKIP TIME*Pagi Hari

Sakura segera bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Satu persatu pun member akatsuki sudah berkumpul di meja makan menunggu makanan di hidangkan. Konan membantu Sakura untuk menyiapkan makanan ke meja makan dan mereka aemua makan dengan tenang.

-SKIP-

"Hei Konan.."Konan menoleh ke arah sakura yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bahan makanan sudah habis, kau mau menemaniku berbelanja?"Tanya Sakura yang gugup melihat ekspresi konan seperti ingin menolak dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tentu!"

"Ayolah..kami minta sedikit saja.."Mohon Sakura di depan kakuzu

"Tidak bisa!pakai punyamu sendiri!"Ujar Kakuzu ketus

"Bahan makanan sudah habis... dan aku minta uang untuk membelinya.."Ujar sakura berusaha mengambil uang yang berada di pelukan kakuzu.

"Tidak!itu urusanmu..bukan urusanku.."

'Cih!' Sepertinya sakura sangat menyesal bahwa ialah yang harus meminta uang belanja ke Kakuzu.

'Aku harus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia mau memberikanku uangnya..'Pikir Sakura

"Ne kakuzu... kau berikan uangmu dan aku akan memberikanmu dua kali lipat dari uang yang kau berikan..bagaimana?"Tanya sakura menawarkan. sementara Kakuzu sedang berpikir, sakura sedang gelisah apakah tawarannya akan diterima atau tidak.

"Deal.."Ujar kakuzu memberikan beberapa uangnya ke sakura yang mengambilnya dan segera peegi dari ruangannya.

'Great..sepertinya aku akan sibuk bulan ini..'Pikir Sakura.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Hari ini, adalah Hari terakhir team 7 dan team Taka melakukan pencariannya terhadap mantan anggota team 7 ini. Mereka sudah mencari informasi tetapi tak ada satu pun orang yang melihat ataupun mengetahui keberadaan gadis ini atau mungkin tidak ingin membicarakannya.

mereka pun berencana beristirahat sebentar di kedai yang ada disana. Kakashi yang sedang asyik membaca bukunya tidak sengaja melihat siluet berwarna pink diluar kedai dan ia segera keluar melihat orang itu.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Sakura dan Konan belanja banyak sekali bahan makanan dan mereka menyesal tidak membawa anak laki-laki untuk membantu mereka membawakannya. Sakura sedang asyik mengobrol sampai ia melewati sebuah kedai dan merasakan chakra yang familiar didalamnya.

'Kakashi!'

Dengan cepat ia menarik konan dan menteleportasikan dirinya tepat di depan markas.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Kakashi segera berlari keluar dan melihat bahwa tidak ada orang yang dicarinya. hanyalah warga Amegakure yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

'Aneh..'Batinnya dan ia segera kembali memasuki kedai dan membaca bukunya lagi.

-#-#-#-#-#-

"Woa..tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk teleportasi ke markas.."Ujar Konan sambil membuka pintu masuk.

Sakura dan konan menuju dapur dan merapikan beberapa bahan-bahan disana.

"oh ya Sakura..kau tadi kenapa tiba-tiba berteleportasi seperti itu?"Tanya konan.

"Tidak apa, Oh ya Konan.. aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya..jaa"Sakura pun langsung pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Konan.

*Di kamarnya

BRUK! Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dan berpikir.

'Sudah kuduga mereka pasti mencariku..'

'Cha! kenapa kau kabur begitu saja!?'Teriak innernya

'Tidak bisa..aku tidak mau memberitahukan keberadaanku dulu.. tunggulah sampai waktunya..'

Sakura segera bangun dan beranjak pergi ke halaman untuk latihan disana.

-#-#-#-#-#-

Team Kakashi pun segera pergi dari desa Amegakure setelah tidak mendapatkan apapun dan mereka bertemu lagi dengan team lain di tempat sebelumnya.

"Team 8, Laporan?"Tanya kakashi memandang team 8.

"Tidak mendapat informasi apapun.."Jawab kurenai

"Team 10?"Kakashi memandang team Ino-Shika-Chou

"Tidak diketahui keberadaannya.."Jawab Asuma mewakili muridnya

"Team gai?"Kakashi menoleh ke arah team gai yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"hah..kami pun juga.."ujar Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik kita kembali dan memberitahu Tsunade-sama tentang hal ini.."Ujar Asuma dibalas anggukan yang lain dan mereka pun kembali ke desa tanpa mendapatkan sedikitpun informasi.

SKIP TIME

Suasana kota konoha saat ini sangat cerah begitu pun dengan warga konoha yang dengan riangnya berlalu-lalang disana. Dan terlihatlah didalam sebuah kedai lebih tepatnya kedai ichiraku berkumpul beberapa anggota dari team yang ada di Konoha.

"Miso ramen satu lagi paman!"Ujar naruto riang.

"Dobe..kau sudah menghabiskan 15 mangkuk ramen dan masih ingin menambah?"Tanya Sasuke heran yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

"Selera makan yang bagus naruto! Paman! Satu lagi! "Ujar Kiba yang tidak mau kalah dengan naruto.

Sedangkan Shino, Suigetsu, Sasuke dan Juugo masih memakan mangkuk pertama mereka yang masih sisa tiga perempat.

"Oh ya..Hinata tidak datang lagi?"Tanya Suigetsu kepada Kiba.

"Ya..Ayahnya melatihnya keras supaya menjadi gadis yang kuat tetapi sudah 4 bulan ini ia masih saja seperti dulu..lemah.."Jelas Kiba sambil memakan ramennya.

"Seharusnya dia keluar saja dari dunia ninja dan jangan jadi kunoichi jika hanya bisa menghalangi kalian.."Ujar Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir

"Sayangnya Ayahnya membantahnya karena ia adalah Hyuuga.. salah satu klan terhormat disini.."Jelas Shino.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Hinata POV

Sudah 4 bulan Sakura menghilang dan dinyatakan bahwa ia sudah mati tetapi aku tidak percaya itu! Sakura pasti masih hidup dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Andai saja aku bisa mengikutinya.. Aku ingin pergi dari sini! aku tidak mau disini!

"HINATA!"

Suara Ayahku menyadarkanku dan aku segera melihat ke arahnya.

"Y-Ya O-Otou-S-sama?"Tanyaku terbata-bata. Ayahku hanya menatapku dingin yang makin membuatku ketakutan.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu.."Mulai Ayahku dan aku hanya menatapnya bingung sampai ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau gadis yang lemah dan tidak pantas menjadi Hyuuga.. dan hasil kesepakatan dari tetua bahwa kau, dikeluarkan dari dunia ninja begitu pula dari klanmu.."Aku pun terbelalak kaget dengan ucapannya. Ucapan Ayahku benar-benar menusukku. Aku merasa bahwa ada yang mengalir dari mataku. Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku pun berlari menuju kamarku dan menangis sepuasnya disana.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"Hiks..hiks.." Aku masih tidak bisa menghentikan isakanku. Aku benar-benar sedih bahwa aku dikeluarkan dari klanku sendiri..itu tidak adil! hanya karena aku lemah..

"Ada apa!?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cepat cari dia!"

Aku mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamarku..sepertinya ada yang aneh? dan suara di depan pintu kamarku pun berhenti dan suasana kembali hening. aku mengerutkan keningku saat aku merasakan chakra besar yang familiar datang tepat di depan pintuku. aku segera memegang kunaiku sebagai perlindungan dan saat pintu terbuka tampaklah wajah seseorang yang membuatku kaget tidak percaya.

-#-#-#-#-#-

Sakura POV

Hmm...sudah 4 bulan sepertinya aku bergabung dalam organisasi yang berbahaya ini.. dan entah mengapa aku merasa kangen dengan Hinata.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu diluar kamar.

"Ada apa? " Tanyaku kepada Hidan (pengetuk pintu)

"Yo b***h! Kau dipanggil leader-sama untuk segera ke ruangannya.. sepertinya kau mendapatkan misi bersamaku.."Hidan segera menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke ruangan Nii-san.

Aku belum mendapatkan partner tetap di Akatsuki sehingga aku menjalankan misi dengan anggota akatsuki lain. dan hanya Konan dan Itachi saja yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah adik dari Pein / Leader-sama..

"Kau memanggilku leader-sama?"

End of Sakura POV

"Sakura, aku akan memberikanmu misi dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu menyusup ke desa Konohagakure untuk membunuh salah satu penyusup disana.."Pein memperhatikan raut sakura yang hanya tenang-tenang aja. "kalian akan pergi dalam waktu 1 Jam.."Ujar Pein dan ketiga orang itu pun keluar untuk bersiap-siap.

-#-#-#-#-#-

"Kalian siap?" Sakura menoleh yang hanya diberi anggukan kepada kedua orang yang menjadi partnernya dalam misi kali ini.

'Konoha...'

Konoha

Sakura, Kakuzu dan Hidan masuk ke Konoha tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga gerbang dan setelah itu mereka langsung mencari target mereka.

"Baiklah Pink, apa kau pernah mendengar nama Tsuki Mai disekitar sini?"Tanya Hidan menoleh ke Sakura.

"Hmm? Tsuki Mai? Mai-san? ya..aku adalah ninja medis Konoha dan hmm..biasanya dia berada di rumahnya jika tidak ke rumah sakit..."Ujar Sakura mengingat-ingat. 'Tidak kusangka dia adalah targetnya'.

"Baiklah,mungkin kita langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan membunuhnya? atau?"Tanya sakura kepada kedua partnernya dan diberi anggukan setuju dan seringaian dari hidan

"Ayo!" Sepertinya hanya Hidan yang bersemangat dengan misi pembunuhan ini..

-#-#-#-#-

"Haaaaaahhh...pembunuhan kali ini tidak seru sama sekali.."Oceh Hidan mengeluh.

"Kau berisik Hidan...bukankah tadi kau yang bersemangat tentang misi ini? "ujar Kakuzu yang mulai merasa muak dengan ocehan Hidan.

Urusai!Kakuzu..mana kutahu jika pembunuhannya seperti itu..Ujar Hidan kesal

"Ne..Hidan, Kakuzu... Aku ingin bertemu seseorang dulu ya.. manti kita bertemu di depan gerbang jaa!"Sakura segera berlari tanpa menunggu nalasan dari Hidan maupun Kakuzu.

"Cih!dasar!"

#Sakura POV

Aku akan mengagetkan Hinata! entah apa reaksinya jika bisa melihatku lagi... aku rindu dengannya dan aku akan menemuinya...Hinata!^^

Hyuuga Mansion

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Sepertinya ada penyusup disini..'Ujar Inner

Semua penjaga Hyuuga disini terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.. Bagaimana dengan-

"HINATAAAA!" Aku segera berlari masuk dan mencari hinata di kamarnya.

#End of Sakura POV

#Hinata POV

"Ka-kau? S-Siapa?"Tanya Hinata masih dengan posisi siapnya. Kedua orang yang ditanya hanya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa seizinnya.

"Yo B***h!Kamarmu bagus juga.."Ujar Pemuda berambut silver yang tidak kukenal sama sekali.

"hmm...jadi kau orang yang sangat dikagumi oleh- "

"HIDAAAAANNN!"

#End of Hinata POV

#Normal POV

"HIDAAAAANNN!"

Suara teriakan membuat semua menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink yang berlari sangat cepat dan segera memukul hidan dengan kencang.

DUG!

"Awww... untuk apa itu Pink!?"Tanya Hidan kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?"Teriak Sakura tepat di muka hidan.

"Oy! Bisa kecilkan suaramu b***h!? telingaku sakit mendengarnya.."

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada para penjaga diluar hah?"Tanya sakura lagi yang sudah mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Salah mereka tidak membiarkan kita masuk...jadi kupukul saja mereka.."Jelas Hidan dengan tampang INNOCENTnya..

"Sadis kau.."

"Hei!beruntung mereka tidak kukorbankan kepada Jashin-sama..."

Kakuzu dan Hinata hanya memandang mereka berdua. sweatdrop.

"A-anooo..."

Sakura dan Hidan menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Hinata. sakura segera membelalakan matanya saat mengingat tujuan sebenarnya ia kesini.

"HINATAAAAAA!"Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluk hinata. hinata kaget dengan reaksi sakura yang tiba-tiba hanya berdiri diam dan shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sa-Saku-chan?"

"Hai!Hina-chan!"Mereka berdua saling berpelukan melepas rindu setelah tidak bertemu selama 4 bulan.."-_-

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu hinata?"Tanya sakura sambil melepas pelukannya. hinata hanya memandang sakura dan menunduk. "Buruk"bisiknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku..dikeluarkan dari dunia ninja karena menganggapku lemah dan aku dikeluarkan dan diabaikan oleh klanku..."Jelas hinata menangis. Sakura sangat kesal dan sedih melihat keadaan hinata yang seperti ini. apa yang harus kulakukan?

Hidan yang mulai muak dengan pandangan dan cerita dari hinata segera menarik hinata keluar diikuti kakuzu dan sakura.

"A-anooo.. kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ke markas.."Jawab Hidan masih menarik hinata tanpa menoleh ke hinata sedikitpun.

"Tu-tunggu!"Hinata melepaskan tangannya dan mereka pun berhenti berlari. Hidan memandangnya dan bertanya" Apa?"

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin membawaku kesana?"

"Dengar ya ... Aku hanya ingin membantumu karena aku melihat potensimu.. kau bukan orang yang lemah seperti yang mereka katakan dan aku akan membuktikannya.. jadi, berterima kasihlah padaku karena aku belum pernah melakukan hal ini kepada orang lain.."Jelas hidan sedikit kesal dan tidak lama Sakura dan kakuzu sampai di tempat mereka.

"Hinata...aku akan membantumu...aku janji.."Ujar Sakura menghampiri hinata. Hinata bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"apa kau tidak mau menjadi kuat? apa kau tidak mau berubah?"Tanya kakuzu mendukung hidan.

Hinata berpikir sebentar dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian.."

-#-#-#-#-#-

Hidan, Kakuzu , Sakura dan Hinata sedang berdiri di ruangan pein menunggu jawaban pein.

"Ini temanmu?"Tanya Pein memandang sakura yang tersenyum.

"Sahabatku.."

"Baiklah, Kau diterima sebagai anggota baru di Akatsuki dan selamat bergabung .."Ujar pein kembali ke tempat duduknya. Konan segera membawa hinata ke ruangannya dan diikuti oleh sakura.

"Hai Hinata...namaku Konan.."

"Ha-halo Konan-san.."Ujar hinata menunduk.

"Hmm...Ne hinata, pamggil saja konan, dan oh ya... aku akan mengajarimu menjadi orang yang kuat!jadi, jangan sungkan kepadaku..dan pertama cobalah berbicara dengan lancar, hilangi sifat pemalumu itu..dan oh ya...ini kamarmu, selamat datang!"Ujar Konan ceria membuka pintu kamar yang berwarna lavender itu.

"Aku dan sakura pergi dulu!"Konan menarik sakura keluar dari kamar sebelum sakura sempat memprotes.

'Sepertinya aku pilihan yang tepat..'

-#-#-#-#-#-

"Ini adalah Hinata..Anggota baru akatsuki.."Ujar Pein memperkenalkan Hinata kepada anggota lain.

"Halo un!aku Deidara un!"Ujar Deidara melambai ke arah hinata.

"Hn..Sasori.."

"Aku Kisame dan inu partnerku, Itachi.."Ujar Kisame memperkenalkan dirinya dan partnernya.

"hn.."

"Halo Namaku Zetsu" Ujar zetsu hitam-putih

"Kakuzu.."

"sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuiku.. Aku Hidan!"

Hinata mencoba menghapal nama-nama anggota di Akatsuki itu sampai ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Halo Hina-chan!Nama tobi, Tobi! " Tobi memeluk Hinata erat seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap sakura.

"Tobi, lepaskan.."Ujar Sakura melepaskan pelukan tobi ke hinata. "Gomen Blossom-chan.."Ujarnya

"Baiklah...kalian di bubarkan.."Pein segera pergi dari ruangan diikuti konan dibelakangnya.

"Hinata un!Semoga kita bisa berteman un!"Ujar deidara senang menghampiri hinata yang hanya diam saja.

"Ya! dan aku akan melatihmu menjadi gadis kuat b***h!"Ujar Hidan tersenyum. (aaaaaa!Hidan tersenyum!?)

"Arigatou..Minna.."Ujar Hinata tersenyum senang untuk pertama kalinya dalam 4 bulan ini. ia sangatsenangtelah memiliki teman yang peduli terhadapnya.

"Ya!"Ujar Semuanya tersenyum kepada hinata kecuali Itachi yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Aku bahagia disini...Telah memiliki keluarga baru...'

TBC

Haaahh..Akhirnya bisa update jugaaa gimana?Bagus gak?

Saatnya balas review dulu!

Hanazono Yuri :

Iya nihh..udahh..maunya sih ada..tapi masih bingung nih pairingnya...Makasih udah review..tetap tinggalin jejak disini ya..

Akasuna no Nagi-Chan :

Okeee,,,waahhh makasih bangett nih.. iya nih,,orang tadinya Cuma buat asal aja, eh ternyata ada review jugaa:D Makasih bangettt kritikan dan reviewnya!

pinkSaku :

Makasih reviewnya..tetap tinggalkan jejaknya ya..

Kakaru S.S :

Udahhh nihhh! Iya nih,,gimana ya?haha..:D , Maunya ada sih,,tapi bingung pairingnya nih? Arigatou udah reviewnya..tolong kesini lagi ya..

Nekotsuki :

Okeeeee nihh udahh..akan kuusahakan update kilaaatttt!arigatou reviewnya dan tetap tinggalin jejakmu disini ya ;)

Uesugi Dera Maori :

Iya nihhh...Hana-chan suka selang-seling pake kapital kadang nggakXD..gomen ne..Arigatou kritikannyaa..;)

Iya,, niatnya kan Cuma nulis aja..eh ternyata ada juga yang nge-reviewHana-chan jadi seneng!:).. Iya Dera-san..akan Hana-chan usahain untuk update kilaattt dan aduuhh..jangan panggil Hana-Chan senpaiHana-chan masih tingkat dasar bawah tauu _ .. Makasih reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya yaaaa;)

Okeee..udah selesaii dan oh yaa Hana-chan minta tolong dong?

Kira-kira Sakura dan Hinata pairingnya sama siapa?Commentnya..tolong kasih tau ya, nanti di Vote..

Sakura X Itachi? Sakura X Hidan? Sakura X Kisame? Dll?

Hinata X Itachi? Hinata X Tobi? Hinata X Deidara? Dll?

Sampai ketemu di chapter depaaann!

R &amp; R please?

By : Kinomoto Hana-Chan

Disclaimer : Hana-chan don't own Naruto..


	3. Chapter 3 : New member?

Chapter 3

Black-Red Kunoichi by Kinomoto Hana-Chan

Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, Aneh, Dll.

Don't like? Don't read!

Read and Review please?

Happy Reading! ^^

" TOBI!KEMBALI KAUU!"

"HUAAAAA...GOMENN BLOSSOM-CHAN!"

Tobi berlari keliling markas dengan Sakura yang mengejarnya di belakangnya tidak lupa dengan hawa membunuh disekitar gadis pink itu. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat flashbacknya.

#FLASHBACK ON!

Sinar matahari menerangi kamarnya yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai jendelanya. Sakura segera membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Haaa..Lebih baik membersihkan diri dulu.."Ujar Sakura melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan jam 8 pagi dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Sakura segera mencuci muka terlebih dahulu dan menggosok giginya di depan wastafel. Saat ia menagangkat wajahnya ke depan kaca, ia mematung. Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca dan segera memegang rambutnya yang sekarang bukan hanya berwarna pink melainkan berwarna kuning. KUNING. Warna yang sangat mencolok dan tidak disukai Sakura.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Ia segera keluar kamar dan mencari pelaku yang telah mewarnai rambutnya menjadi belang ini. Saat berlari, ia melihat Tobi sedang duduk memegang pewarna rambut disana.

"TOBIIII! AWAS KAU! " Tobi melihat Sakura dan dengan secepat kilat berlari ketakutan.

"AMPUUUNNN! "

#FLASHBACK OFF

Begitulah sejarah dari kejar-kejaran antara Tobi dengan Sakura.

"TOBI! APA KAU TAU BAHWA INI PERMANEN!? " Teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Tobi.

Tobi menggelengkan kepalanya. "GOMEN SAKU-CHAN! TOBI NGGAKť SENGAJA!"

Sakura berpikir sebentar dan ia berhenti mengejar Tobi yang juga ikutan berhenti.

"Haaah.. Baiklah, mau diapakan lagi? Aku akan ke kamarku dulu.." Sakura segera pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Tobi yang masih kebingungan.

-#-#-#-#-#-#

Saat ini, tugas Hinata untuk membuat sarapan dibantu Konan yang menyiapkannya. Satu persatu anggota Akatsuki sudah mulai berkumpul di meja makan dan hanya satu orang yang belum datang membuat bukan hanya Hinata yang bingung melainkan semuanya anggota Akatsuki.

"Dimana Saku-Chan? "Tanya Hinata yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari yang lain.

"Tadi, Blossom-chan bilang dia akan ke kamar! Dia mungkin masih di kamar! " Perkataan Tobi seketika membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya.."

"Tunggu!" Hinata dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sasori.

"Aku yang akan memanggilnya. " Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. " Tolong ya.. "

-#-#-#-#-#-

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di kamar mandi memandangi dirinya di depan cermin.

" Warna ini tidak mau menghilang..." Sakura memegang rambutnya sendiri yang sekarang berwarna kuning walau ada sedikit warna pink disana.

" Rambutku jadi berwarna belang seperti ini.. Ahhh..." Ujar Sakura menghela nafas pasrah.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan berteriak. " Siapa? "

"Sasori" Jawab sang pengetuk pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Sakura segera merapihkan kasurnya yang masih berantakan dan segera membuka pintu. " Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Sasori memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah dan melihat ke arah rambutnya.

" Kena- "

" Jangan bertanya! " Ujar Sakura menyela perkataan Sasori dengan Ekspresinya yang masih kesal.

"Hn.. Sarapan sudah siap.."

" Benarkah? Wow.. Sepertinya aku di kamar mandi terlalu lama. " Ujar Sakura membuat Sasori menaikkan alisnya.

Sakura menyadarinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak ada.. Ayo! Mereka pasti sudah menunggu.. " Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasori ke Meja makan.

-#-#-#-#-#

Sakura memandang satu persatu disana dengan kesal. Ia sudah melepaskan genggamannya ke Sasori saat mereka sudah sampai depan pintu. Saat masuk, Semua pandangan menuju ke arahnya lebih tepatnya ke arah rambutnya. Dan mereka mengejeknya yang membuat sakura kesal dan menahan amarahnya.

"Yo un! Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Pfft.. " Deidara menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya menahan tawa.

"What the F**k!? Sakura... Aku tidak tau bahwa senimu lebih buruk dari Deidara.. yang benar saja.. KUNING-PINK!? HAHAHAHAHA... " Hidan tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan dia tertawa keras sekali membuat sakura lebih kesal.

Sakura cemberut. " Terima kasih atas pujiannya teman-teman.. "

"Sama-sama Kitty! " Jawab Kisame menghentikan tawanya. Sakura segera duduk di tempat yang kosong antara Hinata dengan Kakuzu.

Mereka pun memulai sarapan mereka walau ada diantara mereka yang masih menahan tawa mereka.

-#-#-#-#-#-

Seorang wanita sedang duduk di bangkunya mengerjakan pekerjaannya sampai seorang ANBU menghentikannya.

" Ada masalah apa Cat? " Tanya wanita itu.

" Hokage-Sama, Kami mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata-Sama dari Keluarga Hyuuga menghilang dan sampai saat ini belum di temukan. " Lapor ANBU itu tegas. Tsunade menatapnya dan menjawab. " Panggilkan Hiashi Hyuuga kesini sekarang. " Perintah Tsunade yang dijawab dengan anggukan " Hai " dan ia pun menghilang.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya dan berpikir. ' Apa lagi sekarang? '

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Hiashi berdiri disana. " Anda memanggilku? " Tanyanya dingin.

Tsunade mengangguk dan memerintahkannya masuk " Ini tentang hilangnya anakmu, Hinata. "

-#-#-#-#-#

Setelah sarapan selesai, Hinata membereskan piring-piring dibantu oleh Sakura dan yang mengejutkannya adalah bahwa Hidan dan Deidara ikut membantu mereka.

" Wow Deidara... Aku baru pertama kali melihat kau membantu merapihkan bekas sarapan kita.. " Ujar Sakura sambil membawa piring-piring bekas ke dapur.

" Hei un! Memang tidak boleh jika aku ingin membantu un? " Deidara Bertanya kesal yang dibalas gelak tawa dari Sakura.

" Tidak..hanya aneh saja.." Dan Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

-#-#-#-#-#-

Hinata saat ini sedang berada di luar markas duduk di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dari markasnya. Menenangkan pikirannya dan merasakan hawa sejuk yang ada disana.

" Hei! "

Hinata membuka matanya memperlihatkan Hidan yang menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Hidan melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang menutup matanya gelisah.

" Tidak apa-apa..hanya menikmati hawa sejuk disini... " Jawab Hinata. Hidan melihat dengan Hinata tidak percaya tetapi membiarkannya begitu saja.

" Kau tau..."

Hinata segera membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Hidan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Saat aku melihatmu entah mengapa ada perasaan bahwa aku ingin melindungimu.. Dan aku akan membuktikan mereka salah mengenaimu.." Cerita Hidan blushing membuat Hinata terbelalak tidak percaya.

" Apakah ceritamu benar Hidan-san?" Tanya Hinata yang masih tidak percaya dengan cerita Hidan.

" Tentu saja! Dan tolong hentikan nama yang bre****k itu..panggil saja Hidan!" Ujarnya tersenyum yang entah mengapa membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

" Arigatou.. " Ucap Hinata senang. Hidan segera menoleh ke arahnya, berpikir sebentar dan tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Hinata membuatnya bingung.

" Tidak ada waktu untuk itu! Aku akan melatihmu sekarang, Ayo! " Hidan menarik Hinata bangun dan mulai mengajarkannya bertarung jarak dekat.

-#-#-#-#-#

" Ahhh.. Bosaaaaaannnn... " Sakura saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya menandakan ia sangat bosan saat ini.

" Ahhhhh... " Sakura mulai mengeluh lagi membuat kesabaran Kisame habis.

" Bisakah kau diam? " Ujar Kisame kesal. Itachi menatap Sakura dan Kisame dari balik bukunya dan mulai membaca bukunya lagi dengan tenang.

" Ahh.. Kisame... Aku bosann... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sakura kepada Kisame yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

" Itu urusanmu.. Mana kutahu apa yang harus kau lakukan..aku tidak peduli.. " Ujar Kisame berdiri mengambil pedangnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

" Kau mau kemana Kisame? " Sakura melihat kearahnya bingung.

" Latihan.." Jawabnya membuat wajah Sakura cerah seketika. " Aku ikut latihan denganmu.. Ayo! " Sakura menarik Kisame semangat keluar markas yang hanya dibalas desahan pasrah darinya.

-#-#-#-#-#

" Oke... Apa yang akan kita pelajari? " Tanya Sakura semangat.

Kisame mendesah. " Haaah.. Bagaimana jika kita belajar menggunakan pedang?"

"Hmm? Menggunakan pedang ya? " Sakura menaikkan alisnya berpikir. " Kedengarannya kereeennn!" Ujarnya tersenyum.

Kisame nyengir memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya dan berkata. " Baiklah! Ayo mulai dengan bertanding!" Yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sakura.

-#-#-#-#-#-

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan wajahnya begitu pula dengan Hidan.

" Hmm.. Skillmu lumayan juga.. yang harus kau tingkatkan adalah Kecepatanmu.. Kau cepat, tetapi tidak cukup cepat untuk melawanku.. Kau tetapi bisa membuatku kewalahan seperti ini tandanya Daya tahanmu cukup bagus.. " Ujar Hidan berpikir membuat Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Masih mau lanjut? " Tanya Hidan melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang mengambil nafas lelah.

" Mungkin ti- "

" Tidak! Ayo lanjutkan latihan! " Hinata memotong ucapan Hidan dengan Tegas membuat Hidan tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Baiklah... kita akan meningkatkan staminamu... ayo berkeliling hutan ini! " Hidan segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang mengejarnya di belakang.

" Tunggu aku! "

-#-#-#-#-#-

Tsunade, saat ini sepertinya tidak dalam mood yang baik. Tentu saja saat pembicaraannya dengan Hiashi membuat ia berpikir Ayah macam apa itu!?

# FLASHBACK ON!

Hiashi menatap Tsunade dingin seolah ia tidak peduli dengan pembahasan yang dibawakan Tsunade.

" Kenapa kau diam saja Hiashi? Hinata menghilang.. apa kau tidak ada rencana untuk mencarinya? " Tanya Tsunade ke Hiashi yang tidak merespon perkataannya membuat sudut siku-siku di dahinya muncul.

" Apa kau meng- "

" Aku tidak peduli... " Tsunade menoleh kearahnya dengan bingung. Amarahnya sudah turun sepertinya.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Hinata sudah dikeluarkan dari Klan Tsunade.. Ia tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin jika ia lemah seperti itu dan jika ia pergi aku tidak peduli.. Ia bukan bagian dari klan Hyuuga lagi.. " Jelasnya yang langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu respon Tsunade. Tsunade menatapnya pergi dengan tatapan shock dan tidak percaya.

# FLASHBACK OFF!

' Dulu Sakura menghilang... Sekarang Hinata... Apa yang sebenarnya sebenarnya terjadi? ' Tsunade menatap keluar jendela dengan perasaan yang campur aduk di hatinya.

Tsunade menghela nafas dan kembali ke kursinya mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat terhenti.

-#-#-#-#-#-#

Hari sudah mulai sore, langit sudah mulai gelap membuat Sakura dan Kisame menghentikan latihan mereka.

" Wow.. tidak kusangka kau hebat juga.. Staminamu bagus, Daya Tahanmu kuat, Daya pikirmu cepat dan Kau sangat cepat! Baru pertama kali melihat kunoichi seperti itu.. " Ujar Kisame tersenyum memuji Sakura yang dibalas senyuman.

" Arigatou Kisame... Kau tau kan, Aku murid Hokage ke-5.. Aku suka melatih staminaku... Dan kau tau? Kau bilang aku cepat.. itu belum seberapa jika aku membuka ini.. " Ujar Sakura menunjukkan salah satu lengannya yang terikat oleh sebuah beban/berat.

" Wow... Aku suka kau Kid! " Ujar Kisame memperhatikan Sakura membuat Sakura tersenyum.

" Yo! Kisame! B***h! " Sakura dan Kisame menoleh ke arah Hidan dan Hinata di belakang semak sana yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" Hidan? Hinata? Kalian kenapa? " Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang banjir keringat tubuhnya maupun wajahnya.

Hidan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. " Hehe..yahh.. Kau tau, aku habis berlatih dengan Hinata.. Aku melatih staminanya dengan mengelilingi hutan ini.. hehe.. " Ujarnya. Sakura melihat kearah Hidan dan Hinata dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lebih baik kalian masuk dan membersihkan tubuh kalian.. " Perintah Sakura yang diberi anggukan Hinata dan Cibiran dari Hidan sebelum mereka masuk dan diikuti Sakura dan Kisame dari belakang.

-SKIP- 6 bulan kemudian.

Seorang Pria sedang duduk di kursinya menatap Ketiga orang di depannya.

" Bagaimana misinya? " Tanya Pein terhadap ketiga orang di depannya.

" Misi berhasil un! Ini dia un! Suzuka Aoi, Missing-nin dari desa Kumo un! " Deidara menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya yang berdiri seorang perempuan berambut Indigo yang di kuncir Twintail dan warna matanya yang berwarna kuning cerah.

" Suzuka Aoi.. Apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan Akatsuki? "Pein menoleh kearah perempuan itu yang dibalas tatapan dinginnya. " Hai.. "

" Selamat datang di Akatsuki.. "

-#-#-#

Sakura dan Hinata saat ini sedang berlatih dengan Itachi dan Sasori. Bertarung 2 - 2 dengan Itachi di pihak Sakura dan Sasori di pihak Hinata.

Sasori menyerang Sakura dengan puppetnya yang dihindari Sakura dengan mudah. Hinata mencoba memakai Jyuuken ke Itachi yang selalu bisa dihindari Itachi dengan cepat.

" Kau akan kalah Red-Head! " Sakura memukul tanah dan seketika tanah disekitarnya hancur membuat sasori melompat sesuai yang direncanakan Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat menyerang Sasori dengan pukulannya saat melompat tetapi Sasori dengan sigap melindungi dirinya dengan puppetnya dan puppetnya hancur.

Sasori segera memegang tangan Sakura yang masih terkepal ke depan tetapi karena tidak siap, Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya begitu pun Sasori sehingga mereka berdua jatuh di tanah.

Hinata dan Itachi menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Sasori. Hinata membelalakan matanya melihat adegan di depannya sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap datar terhadap dua orang di depannya.

Posisi Sakura saat ini berada di atas tubuh Sasori. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Sakura segera menyadari posisinya dan segera bangun.

" Gomeeeennn! " Ujar Sakura cepat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sasori menatapnya dan membalasnya "Hn.."

" Saku-Chan! Daijoubou? " Hinata menghampiri Sakura dengan khawatir. Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum. " Tenang saja! Aku tidak apa!" Ujarnya.

"Hn.. lebih baik kita masuk.." Ujar Itachi yang berjalan masuk markas dengan diam. Sakura dan Hinata saling menoleh dan mereka mengikuti Itachi di belakang.

Sasori berdiam di sana memandang Hinata dan Sakura yang memasuki markas dan tidak lama ia pun ikut masuk juga. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ..

-#-#-#-#-#

" HALO BLOSSOM-CHAN! HINA-CHAN! " Tobi melambai menghampiri mereka berdua yang meringis mendengar suara Tobi. " Tobi.. kecilkan suaramu.. " Ujar Sakura saat Tobi sudah di depan mereka berdua.

" Hehe... Gomen Blossom-Chan! " Ujar Tobi dan ia menatap mereka berdua lagi. " Oh iya Tobi hampir lupa! Blossom-Chan dan Hina-Chan disuruh ke Ruang pertemuan jika sudah membersihkan diri kalian! Jangan lupa yaaa! " Tobi berlari melambaikan tangan ke Hinata dan Sakura yang hanya saling bertatapan bingung. Mereka pun hanya pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

-#-#-#-#-#

" Akan kuperkenalkan Anggota baru kita, Suzuka Aoi.. " Pein memperkenalkan Gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya diam. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Ujarnya dingin dan sopan. Membuat ruangan hening seketika.

" Watashi Haruno Sakura.. Dozo Yoroshiku Suzuka-san.." Sakura yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan membuat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

" Watashiwa Hinata desu.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne, Suzuka-san.. " Hinata mengikuti Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan menundukkan kepala dengan sopan membuat Aoi memandang mereka berdua tertarik.

" Yo un! Boku wa Deidara un! Yoroshiku un! " Deidara melambai ke arahnya tersenyum.

" Hn.. Sasori desu.. " Sasori menunduk sopan.

" Hmmm... Kakuzu... " Kakuzu memperkenalkan diri tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari uangnya.

" Yo b***h! Ore Hidan! " Hidan tersenyum ke arahnya yang dibalas tatapan dingin dari Aoi.

" Hn.. Itachi.. "

" Yo Suzuka! Aku Kisame! Yoroshiku.. " Kisame nyengir kepadanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi hiunya.

" Konan desu... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.. " Konan yang berada di sebelah Pein memperkenalkan dirinya membuat Aoi menoleh ke sebelah Leadernya.

' Aku baru menyadarinya.. ' Batinnya.

" Halo! NAMAKU ZETsu.. " Zetsu memperkenalkan dirinya tersenyum.

" Halo Blue-Chaaaannn! Nama Tobi, Tobi! Yoroshiku ne! " Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak di kursinya kegirangan membuat Aoi menaikkan alisnya curiga.

" Baiklah, Aoi-san akan menjadi partner Sakura.. Sakura, apa kau keberatan? " Pein menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menatap kearahnya juga. " Tidak masalah.." Jawabnya.

" Dan Hinata.. " Lanjutnya membuat Sakura dan Hinata menatap kearahnya.

" Kalian belum ada partner dan aku akan menjadikan kalian bertiga partner.. apa kalian keberatan? " Pein menoleh ke arah Aoi, lalu Hinata, dan terakhir Sakura yang hanya di balas anggukan dari ketiganya.

" Bagus.. pertemuan ini selesai, kalian di bubarkan... " Ujar Pein dingin yang langsung pergi keluar begitu saja yang diikuti Konan.

Ruangan kembali hening. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Aoi melangkah membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya dan Aoi berhenti di depan Sakura yang memandangnya bingung.

Aoi menunjuk ke arahnya lebih tepatnya rambutnya. " Mengapa rambutmu belang?" Tanyanya datar. Sakura menatapnya dan Ia pun memasang wajah kesal. Kisame, Deidara dan Hidan pun tertawa lepas mendengarnya membuat Sakura tambah kesal.

" Ohh... Berterima kasihlah kepada pria di sebelah sana! " Tunjuknya ke arah Tobi membuat Aoi menoleh ke arah Tobi yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tanyanya bingung menoleh ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

" Oh.. Tobi-san menjahilinya dengan mengecat rambutnya saat ia tidur. Dan ternyata cat rambutnya permanen sehingga tidak bisa dihilangkan.. " Hinata menjelaskannya dengan tersenyum. Aoi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tertarik. Dan ia duduk di kursi yang kosong di sebelah Hinata.

" Suzu- "

" Aoi... "

Sakura menaikkan Alisnya bingung. " Nani? "

" Panggil saja Aoi, Sakura-san... " Ujarnya dingin dan datar yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

" Aoi-san, maukah kau ke kamarku? Mungkin kita bisa mendekatkan diri? " Tanya Sakura kepada Aoi yang menatapnya datar.

Aoi berpikir sebentar. " Tentu.."

Membuat Sakura tersenyum dan ia menarik Aoi tidak lupa dengan Hinata yang ikut ditariknya juga. Mereka pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

-#-#-#-#-#

" Jadi Aoi-san..- "

" Aku lebih senang jika kalian memanggilku Aoi-Chan, Hina-Chan...Saku-Chan... " Ujarnya tersenyum memotong perkataan Hinata. Sakura dan Hinata memandangnya kaget melihat bahwa Aoi yang dingin itu ternyata tidak seperti yang terlihat. Membuat mereka berdua ikut tersenyum.

" Aoi-Chan.. Mohon kerja samanya ya sebagai partner.. " Ujar Hinata menatapnya tersenyum membuat Aoi tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Tentu.."

" Kau tidak seperti yang kupikirkan Aoi-Chan... " Ujar Sakura membuat Aoi menatapnya bingung. " Maksudku, saat perkenalan tadi kau dingin sekali.. tapi sekarang kau berbeda dari sikapmu tadi... " Lanjut Sakura menjelaskan.

"Yah.. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan laki-laki sih, jadi aku sedikit dingin di depan laki-laki.. hehe, dan lagi.. Aku memiliki kesabaran yang rendah loh.. jadi jangan menggangguku saja jika aku sedang serius..bisa-bisa kau akan masuk rumah sakit.. " Jelas Aoi tersenyum membuat Sakura melihatnya tidak percaya. "Kau tau.. Kepribadianmu hampir mirip denganku.." Ujar Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk. " Yah.. Aku juga sedikit seperti itu.. "

" Oh ya Aoi-chan... setelah kuingat-ingat... aku mengenalmu.. " Sakura menatap Aoi serius. " Kau missing-nin dari desa Kumogakure dan dikenal sebagai " Blood princess" karena ketertarikanmu dengan membunuh dan kau adalah pembuat senjata yang terkenal karena senjatamu yang tidak bisa dihancurkan itu! " Jelas Sakura memegang dagunya berpikir. Aoi menatapnya kaget dan tersenyum.

" Ya.. itu aku... " Jawabnya mengangguk.

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. " Jadi kau selain membunuh juga pembuat senjata? " Tanya Hinata kagum.

" Ya.. Senjata yang kubuat memang kuat dan tidak akan hancur oleh apapun sehingga membuat senjataku terkenal.. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki senjata itu kecuali aku sendiri.. " Jelasnya tersenyum. Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arahnya kagum.

" Boleh kita lihat? " Tanya Sakura memohon membuat Aoi tertawa. " Hahaha, Tentu " Ujarnya mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari balik Jubah Akatsukinya.

Banyak senjata disana. Katana , Kunai , Shuriken , Senbon beracun , Gas , dan senjata ninja yang lain. Senjata-senjata itu berbeda dari senjata yang sering mereka lihat sebelumnya. Senjata ini menjadi simbol dan ciri khasnya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik ini karena senjata ini hanya satu-satunya yang ada di dunia ninja dan pemiliknya hanya satu. Aoi.

" Wow.. Senjata ini terlihat khas... " Ujar Hinata memegang katana yang berwarna biru tua dan sedikit simbol abstrak hitam di sana.

" Ya, Sugoii.. " Sakura memegang kunai yang mirip dengannya hanya saja itu terlihat lebih tajam, kuat dan memiliki Simbol yang sama dengan katananya.

" Simbol abstrak itu adalah simbolku.. " Jelas Aoi melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang kagum dengan hasil buatannya.

" Dan oh ya... " Aoi menghentikan ucapannya membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arahnya menyuruh melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Aku akan membuat pengecualian... " Lanjutnya setengah membuat Hinata dan Sakura memandangnya tidak sabar dan Aoi tertawa karena hal itu.

" Kalian sudah membuatku tertarik... Aku akan membuatkan senjata untuk kalian sebagai simbol dan ciri khas kalian juga.. " Ujarnya tersenyum lembut dan perkataannya membuat Sakura dan Hinata kaget tidak percaya. " HONTOU!?" Tanya mereka berdua yang dibalas anggukan. "Hm!"

" Huaaaaa! SUGOIII! "Ujar Sakura senang membuat Aoi tersenyum.

" Arigatou Aoi-Channn! " Mereka berdua memeluk Aoi yang kaget karena pelukannya.

-#-#-#-#-#

Seminggu berlalu setelah Aoi masuk Akatsuki dan keadaan tidak berubah sama sekali. Aoi akan dingin saat di depan yang lain tetapi akan lembut jika bersama Sakura, Hinata dan Konan. Dan saat ini mereka bertiga sedang duduk di tengah ruang tamu melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Aoi, Membuat senjata Hinata dan Sakura yang belum selesai dan mengasah senjatanya.

Hinata, membaca buku dengan jutsu yang ingin dipelajarinya

Sakura, Membaca buku tentang Genjutsu yang adalah keahliannya. Mereka melakukan kegiatannya dengan diam dan tenang tanpa ada yang memecahkan keheningan ini.

Tidak lama, seluruh anggota Akatsuki selain Zetsu, Tobi, Pein dan Konan memasuki ruang tamu dengan berisik memecahkan keheningan disana membuat ketiga penghuni disana memandang mereka kesal.

Deidara yang pertama kali menyadari tatapan mereka menatap mereka bingung " Ada apa un? " Tanya Deidara membuat Sakura mengerang kesal.

Mereka bertiga kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka tidak memedulikan Anggota Akatsuki lain yang memandang mereka tertarik.

" Hei..hei.. lihat mereka, serius sekali.." Bisik Hidan ke Deidara.

" Iya un! Bagaimana jika kita menjahilinya? " Tanya Deidara menyeringai yang dibalas Seringaian oleh Hidan dan Senyuman dari Kakuzu.

" Ayo! " Ujar Kisame membisikan rencana kepada Hidan dan Deidara.

Itachi , Sasori dan Kakuzu memandang mereka dengan tertarik dan duduk di kursi menunggu pertunjukan yang akan dimulai.

-#-#-#-#-#

Aoi, Hinata dan Sakura saat ini benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura memukul Hidan membuat Hidan menabrak dinding dibelakangnya meninggalkan lubang yang besar disana.

Hinata saking kesalnya, MenJyuuken Deidara dan memukul wajah Deidara keras sehingga Deidara pun bernasib sama seperti Hidan.

Aoi, yang tidak bisa mengatur amarahnya memukul, menendang, dan lain sebagainya dengan sangat keras kepada Kisame. Walaupun tidak menimbulkan seperti halnya Hidan dan Deidara, Aoi yakin bahwa banyak tulangnya yang retak oleh pukulannya itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat..

#FLASHBACK ON!

Hinata, Aoi dan Sakura yang sedang Asyik dengan kegiatan mereka diganggu oleh boneka yang berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka membuat mereka mengerang kesal karena kegiatan mereka diganggu yang kedua kalinya.

" Apa!? " Tanya Sakura judes mewakili Aoi dan Hinata dan menatap ke arah Hidan yang tersenyum.

"Ahaha, bukankah boneka itu lucu? " Tanya Hidan innocent membuat Sakura memandangnya aneh dan Sakura pun melempar boneka itu tepat ke wajah Hidan.

" Hei! " Teriaknya mengusap wajahnya yang dicuekkan oleh Sakura karena ia sudah kembali dengan kegiatannya begitu pun dengan Hinata dan Aoi.

Hidan menggeram dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga ke Kisame dan Deidara.

-#-#-#-#

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata, Aoi dan Sakura masih terfokus dengan kegiatan mereka membuat yang lain kesal. Aoi merasa ada yang hilang. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya melihat peralatannya dan kehilangan satu barangnya. Menoleh ke arah belakang, melihat Kisame memegang benda yang ia cari dengan senyumannya itu.

Saat ini adalah Aoi yang menggeram kesal.

" Ada masalah Kisame-san? " Tanya Aoi dingin dan menusuk membuat Kisame meneguk ludahnya takut melihat pandangan dan auranya yang membunuh.

" *Gulp* Ti-Tidak.. " Jawabnya ketakutan.

" Bisa kau kembalikan barangku? " Tanyanya lagi lebih mengintimidasi yang mau tidak mau membuat Kisame mengembalikan Barangnya. Dan Aoi pun kembali dengan kegiatannya.

-#-#-#-#

Setelah kedua rencana mereka menjahili ketiga perempuan tidak berhasil, saatnya melakukan rencana ketiga yang mereka yakin akan sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah Satu jam lewat dan Ketiga perempuan masih fokus dengan kegiatan mereka, Deidara membuat tiga burung dari tanah liatnya dan membuat burung itu terbang di setiap depan wajah mereka masing-masing. Saat mereka semua terfokus kepada burung itu, burung itu meledak membuat ketiganya kaget dan bukan itu saja, burung itu mengeluarkan cairan lengket berwarna hijau ke wajah mereka.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah suara yaitu Hidan, Deidara dan Kisame. Aoi, Sakura dan Hinata memerah wajahnya dan mereka pun menghampiri ketiga orang yang menjahili mereka.

" KALIAAAANNN! LIHAT SAJA! " Teriak Sakura benar-benar Kesal.

#FLASHBACK OFF!

Sasori dan Itachi menatap pertunjukkan di depan mereka dengan sangat tertarik tanpa berniat membantu partnernya yang babak belur. Kakuzu, setelah melihat kerusakan yang terjadi marah kepada Sakura dan Hinata yang menghancurkan dinding.

" Jangan salahkan Aku dan Hinata! Salahkan mereka! " Menunjuk Kisame, Hidan dan Deidara " Yang membuat kami kesal, jika saja mereka tidak melakukannya, tidak akan ada kerusakan.. " Ujar Sakura membantah memberikan uangnya kepada Kakuzu. Kakuzu memandang Sakura dan Hinata dan berjalan ke arah dimana Hidan, Kisame dan Deidara berada.

" Kalian yang akan membayar kerusakan ini.. " Dan setelah itu Kakuzu pergi.

Kisame, Hidan dan Deidara mendesis tidak suka.

'Ha!Ha! Rasakan itu! " Batin ketiga perempuan dalam hati.

-#-#-#-#-#

" BLOSSOM-CHAAANN! " Tobi memeluk Sakura dari belakang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan dan pelukannya yang tiba-tiba. " Ada masalah apa Tobi? " Tanya Sakura sedikit kesal.

" Ne! Ne! Blossom-chan dipanggil Pein-Sama untuk ke ruangannya sekarang! " Jawab Tobi membuat Sakura memandangnya. " Hontou? " Tanyanya curiga.

Tobi menganggukan kepalanya cepat " Tobi nggak bohong kok! "

Sakura memandangnya dan tersenyum. " Arigatou Tobi.. " Ujar Sakura mengusap kepala Tobi dan berjalan pergi ke ruangan Pein.

Ruangan Pein

" Leader-sama? Kau memanggilku? " Tanya Sakura langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu membuat orang yang di dalam ruangan menatapnya.

" Eh? Hina-chan dan Aoi-chan juga? " Sakura menatap kedua temannya bingung dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Kalian bertiga kupanggil karena aku akan memberikan misi ke kalian... " Mulai Pein membuat ketiga perempuan di depannya kembali memandangnya dengan serius.

" Misi kalian untuk mencuri gulungan terlarang di desa Iwagakure.. waktu kalian 5 hari, bersiaplah.."

"Ha'i!" Mereka menunduk dan keluar dari ruangan Pein untuk bersiap-siap.

-SKIP-

" Mou.. Kalian berdua lama sekali.. " Cemberut Aoi yang sudah menunggu Sakura dan Hinata di depan markas.

" Hehe... Gomen.. " Sakura menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Hinata hanya terseyum maaf.

" Ya udah, Ayo! " Aoi mengepalkan tangannya keatas, bersemangat dengan misi pertamanya dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

" Aku tidak sabar mencoba katana yang dibuat Aoi-chan... " Ujar Sakura senang mau mencoba Katana yang dibuatkan khusus untuknya.

" Aku juga.. " Hinata sangat senang mempunyai katana yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya dan hanya ia pemiliknya.

Aoi melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang mengagumi katana yang dibuatnya untuk mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu.

" Baiklah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu... ayo! " Aoi menyadarkan kedua temannya dan mereka pun pergi menjalankan misi mereka.

#TBC

Note : oke! Oke! AHHH! Masih belom bisa Update kilat nih! Aaaaaaaaa! Gomenasaaaiii!

Oke lah, lewatin dulu.. balas review dulu oke?

Nekotsuki :

Oke Nekotsuki-san! Udah di update kokkk...:D , tetap tinggal disini yaaa... ^^

Hanazono Yuri :

Oke deh, nanti Hana-chan pikirin dulu yaa... Arigatou udah review lagi, tetap disini ya! ;)

Kakaru S.S

Haha, Kakaru-san suka SasoSaku yaa? XD , Okee nih udah update... Tetap tinggalin jejaknya disini yaa.. ;)

Hanao Himeka

Hmm... Pairingnya masih dipikirin nihh, kita liat aja seiring berjalannya fanfic ya Himeka-san? Tapi aku juga setuju sih Saku sama Itachii! XD

Arigatou udah nyemangatin, aku akan berusaha untuk fanfic ini... dan tetap tinggal di fanficku ini yaaa... ;)

tatsin11

Aduhh, makasih banget nihhh...^^ Akan Hana-chan usahain untuk memperbanyak adegan Hinatanya yaa...:D

Arigatou udah review, tetep tinggalin jejak yaaaaa...

Guest

Okee, akan Hana-chan pikirkan... vote masih berlanjut kok dan makasih udah review yaa... tetap review ya disini...

Uesugi Dera Maori

Oh yaa... Haha, Uesugi-san ada aja... dan makasih responnya..^^

Wahh, Itasaku yaa? Itu pair kesukaanku juga lohh... dan akan kupikirkan lagi deh...

Makasih udah review lagi yaa... dan jangan lupa review di chapter ini..:)

Guest

Iyaaa? Huaaa, makasih yaa reviewnya..:) okee, Hana-chan jadi semangat nihh! Okee, akan Dipikirkan untuk pairnya..

Arigatou ne untuk reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini.. ;)

Guest

Tobi/Obito yaa? Oke dehh, nanti dipikirin lagi... Arigatou ne udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa.. ^^

Poly Gigi

XD , Gomeennn updatenya lumayan lamaaa... aduhh makasih yaa padahal menurutku ff ini gaje lohh... *o*

Untuk Hinata dan Sakura... kita akan lihat jalan ceritanya yaa.. hehe.. ^^v

Okeeeeee! Balas reviewnya udah selesai yaaaa! Dan oh ya, maaf kalo ceritanya lumayan pendek..

Dan untuk sementara, Chapter ini masih MultiSaku dan MultiHina yaa...

Vote masih berlanjut kokk... jadi ayo vote untuk pair kesukaan kalian..^^

DAN, Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa...:D untuk Fanfic gaje Hana-chan ini.. :)

Hana-chan : Okeee, Tobi.. Tolong ya..

Tobi : Siap Hana-chaaann! *hormat ke hana-chan* untuk para readers pemirsa, tobi anak baik mau kasih pesan dari Hana-chan, jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa biar Hana-chan tetap semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya.. dan Tobi anak baik mau cepet baca kelanjutan ceritanyaaaa karena Tobi anak baik sangaaaattt penasaraaannn...

Hana-chan : Oke, Hidan.. lanjutin yaaa..

Hidan : Owww... Why meee?

Hana-chan : Ohh..come on...

Hidan : Cih! Hana-chan don't f*****g own Naruto..

Hana-chan : okee... Ditunggu Reviewnya yaaa! Sampe ketemu di chapter depaaaann!

All : Byeeeeee!


End file.
